narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heated Battle! Drake Uchiha Vs Otoshi Nagare
How it all began It was a peaceful day with mild climate Drake Uchiha was sitting on the top of a hill and thinking about his preparations for the war Otoshi Nagare was scouting along the edge of the highlands, looking for any substantial information to relay to his superiors in the Shinziro Tenga Group. Ever since he had fled from Konohagakure, he had been keeping an eye out for anyone that would present a threat to him or his organization. However, he didn't have to search much further. On a hill about a fourth of a kilometer away, there was a young man on the very top. Otoshi didn't have to see far nor get any closer to see who it was. "An Uchiha, eh?" he asked himself, "Ziro would be pleased if I could get my hands on yet another Uchiha." Drake noticed a man coming towards him he shouted "don't even think about it don't you dare to come closer" "I don't think you want to anger me, young sir," Otoshi stated calmly, his steel-colored eyes flashing behind his glasses, "You are not aware of who I am or the power I contain." With that said, he walked closer, the grip on both his cane and longsword firm and ready. "well honestly i don't care even if you're Madara Uchiha still i don't give a damn to you" Drake said calmly as he stood up Drawing out his sword. "Well," Otoshi snarled silently, racing towards him, "At least we can agree upon that!" He quickly bounded up the hill and spun towards Drake, swinging his sword at him with the increased momentum from his spin. Drake disappeared from Otoshi's side he appeared above otoshi he spun simultaneously with his sword to give a critical impact. Otoshi quickly lifted up his Steel-Reinforced Cane and blocked the strike, but the impact pushed him back and made his bones rattle a little. "That was incredibly fast," he laughed, placing his cane on the ground and weaving hand signals, "Now let's see how you hand this. Fire Release: Hollow Flame Bullet!" He then released a large ball of flame encased in superheated wind at Drake. Drake counters the technique using Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique which he formed in seconds..then he charges towards otoshi with his sword. Otoshi smirked and raced towards Drake as well, ready his sword in one hand and spinning his cane rapidly in the other. Once he was within distance, Otoshi ignited his cane with a simple fire ninjutsu and swung it at Drake ferociously like a long tonfa. Drake repelled the technique using simple chakra transmission in his sword.Then using Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana Drake cuts of Otoshi's cane and clashed directly with otoshi's sword putting a crack on it. Otoshi tossed his weapons aside and flipped above Drake before landing behind him and kicking him towards his back, preparing hand signals the whole time.Before Otoshi could finish Drake quickly used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique directly on Otoshi Otoshi was engulfed in the fireball and knocked back some distance. Before he could burn to a crisp, he weaved a series of hand signals and used a powerful version of the Wind Release: Large Spiralling Impulse Technique to blast the fire off of him. Landing on the base of the hill, Otoshi used the Fire Release: Great Dragon's Roar to ignite the entire hill. Category:Role-Play Category:Sagnik007 Category:Gen Nakaido24